Twilight Sparkle: Ace Attorrney Case: Moonlight Shift
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Case number 2163: The Sarah Trinity Murder. At 12:00pm, Sarah trinity was murdered by a GTC. Twilight sparkle has been appointed to defend the suspect, Moonlight Booster. Tails Von Prower, has been appointed to prosacute. Judge Bandit will give final judgement. Read, reveiw, and always remember; Stay Chaotically insane our little Psychopaths! Slight Mlp crossover as well.
1. The prologue

**Johnny: Ladies and gentleman. This is our first Ace Atorrney story!**

**Manage: (Blows favors and throws confetti)**

**Moonlight: This is a thriller story... kinda... not really.**

**Johnny:Not to spoil to much, here's the gist; SARAH TRINITY HAS BEEN MURDERED!**

**Moonlight: NUUUUUUUUU!**

**Johnny: Can you guess who dunit? Tell me who you really think killed Sarah. I'll give you hints each chapter. First hint, there is only one real gun.**

**Ghostking: I wrote practially all of this, my work... mostly Johnny's.**

Twilight ran fast through the inky blackness. She was being chased by someone...but by exactly whom, she didn't know. Her purple skirt flowed behind her as her panicked footfalls landed on the uneven ground. It was dark all around her...she hoped she wouldn't run into anything. She took a second to glance behind her, the action throwing her off-balance. She yelped as she tripped. "That was cliché and stupid." She groaned.

"You're telling me." The glint of metal appeared in the dim light

"You're going to go to jail." She growled, fear making her voice waver.

"Not today." The gun clicked as the safety was released.

"You...!"

BANG

The trigger was pulled.

**XxXxXxXx**

Three weeks later. Twilight was in her office filing papers. Her purple skirt and fur glistened in the light. She was ready for a case; after all, she was an Ace Attorney.

There was a knocking at the door. A black and white guinea pig dressed in a cop's uniform and a dark blue Hedgefox walked in.

"Moonlight?" Twilight asked.

"Hey Twilie." He blushes. He was clisely followed by the officer, Ginny, as she directed him into the room and into a chair by the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"...Well, there was a murder." he sighed.

"What!? Who!?"

"Sarah."

"No!" Twilight gasped.

"That's horrible!"

"That's not the end of it." Ginny said, nudging Moonlight with her Taser. "This guy's the prime suspect."

"But, Moonlight couldn't have done it!" Twilight was still in shock.

"Not according to the evidence." Ginny scoffed.

"Shut it." Moonlight glared, but the expression was quickly wiped off his face by Ginny, who smacked him.

"I'm guessing you want me to defend you." Twilight continued.

"Please." Moonlight rubbed his cheek and added a pitiful expression.

"You're lucky I haven't lost a case yet." "Great!" He smiled happily. "So, that's a yes?"

"I suppose." Twilight sighed. "I have no other cases to work on right now."

**XxXxXxX**

"Oooh, boy. Trial time." Twilight faced herself in the mirror in the defendant's lobby.

"Ok, you can do this, Twilight. You can do this."

"Well, it looks like this will be an easy victory." A voice sounded behind her. Twilight spun around to spot a well-dressed fox in a red suit with a cravat.

"Oh my!" Twilight gasped. "Tails von Prower?! The greatest prosecutor ever?!"

"Please, I prefer to be called Miles. But to you, Mr. von Prower will suffice." The fox took a bow. "I take it you are the defense attorney for Mr. Moonlight today?"

"Of course! He's a personal friend and I'm the greatest defense attorney ever!" Twilight stuttered out.

Tails laughed. "You? The best? You won those cases by bluffing!"

"At least I won..." Twilight muttered.

"I'm looking forward to this trial." Tails gave another bow. "May the best fox win."

"Yes." She bows and they enter.

**Johnny: Dun, dun, dunnnnnn.**

**Moonlight: Hope you help save me.**

**Johnny: I have five bucks on Moonlight the murderer. Read, review, and remember.**

**Ghostking and johnny: Stay chaotically insiane, our little psychopaths!**


	2. The Case, part one

**Johnny: Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of this story. If you like it, good; I'm glad. Also, a Mr. Werewolf99, sowwy; but neither Fang nor Shadow was the correct answer. The real answer is in this chapter; figure it out. But, thanks for reviewing and trying!**

**Moonlight: Also, anyone that wants to dis us because Twilight Sparkle isn't a pony; well… here. (Uncaring Middle Fingers all around!)**

**Johnny: We made her mobian and it seemed logical she'd be a fox; like its logical Rainbow Dash is a Hedgehog.**

**Moonlight: anyway, enjoy!**

"Oooh, boy. Trial time." Twilight faced herself in the mirror in the defendant's lobby. "Ok, you can do this, Twilight. You can do this."

"Well, it looks like this will be an easy victory." A voice sounded behind her.  
>Twilight spun around to spot a well-dressed fox in a red suit with a cravat.<p>

"Oh my!" Twilight gasped. "Tails von Prower?! The greatest prosecutor ever?!"

"Please, I prefer to be called Miles. But to you, Mr. von Prower will suffice." The fox took a bow. "I take it you are the defense attorney for Mr. Moonlight today?"

"Of course! He's a personal friend and I'm the greatest defense attorney ever!" Twilight stuttered out.

Tails laughed. "You? The best? You won those cases by bluffing!"

"At least I won..." Twilight muttered.

"I'm looking forward to this trial." Tails gave another bow. "May the best fox win."

"May." She shakes his hand.

XxXxXxXx

The judge, a guinea pig with a black spot over one eye, slammed the gavel onto her desk to draw the crowd's attention to her.

"Thank you." She said once they had all fallen quiet. "I am Judge Bandit, and we are gathered here today for the trail for Moonlight Booster for the murder of Sarah Trinity. Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, you're Honor." Tails said impatiently.

"And the defense?"

"Erm...uh...yeah!-ish!" Twilight gulped.

"Then let's begin by having detective Ginny give her opening statements." Bandit said.

The cop from before stood at the witness stand.

"Name and occupation?" Tails asked.

"Ginny Black. I'm a detective." Ginny said.

"Please tell us about the crime scene."

"The evidence is very clear." Ginny said. "The handgun that was used to kill Sarah had his fingerprints. Witnesses saw him fleeing the scene of the crime, and camera footage from downtown caught him trying to flee the city! It definitely points to Moonlight! He's the killer!"

"Detective Black, please refrain from any opinions. Only the facts."  
>Tails growled.<p>

"Right..." Ginny sighed.

"Please, start at the beginning." Tails said.

"Alright...Sarah was killed in her home at approximately 9 PM on Wednesday, October 8th. Moonlight and another person were in Sarah's home up until the murder, and witnesses have reported Moonlight fleeing the scene. His prints also match the gun."

"HOLD IT!" Twilight shouted. "Who is this other person?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Tails grinned slyly. "He is actually our next witness."

"Oh..." Twilight muttered. So much for that tactic.

"But until then, let the good detective talk." Tails said.

"Here is the handgun that took Sarah's life." Ginny held up a gun in a plastic bag. "It was shot once."

"HOLD IT!" Twilight shouted again. "Did forensics find other prints?"

"OBJECTION!" Tails retorted. "No other prints were found."

"..." Twilight thought to herself. "What about the possibility of the real killer wearing gloves?"

"Twilight, now you're just grasping at straws." Tails shook his head. "The evidence is clear. Moonlight was the killer. His prints prove this, and the next witness shall erase any doubt."

"The court calls Mr. Dexter Lee Shift to the stand!" Bandit declared.  
>Ginny left the witness stand as a blonde, Russian complex fox took her place. His hipster glasses and jacket transfixed with his shorts.<p>

"Name and occupation?" Tails asked.

"Dexter Lee Shift. I'm a banker." He said.

"Please testify to the court about what you witnessed."

"Sarah, Moonlight and I were in Sarah's apartment. We were discussing a personal matter about his father, when Moonlight started to get a little mouthy. Eventually, this erupted into a full-blown fight...and Sarah was shot by Moonlight. Afterward, he—"

"HOLD IT!" Twilight shouted. "Where was the gun before it was used?"

"Moonlight had it in a holster at his belt...at his left side." Dexter motioned to his left. "He reached over like this..."

He demonstrated drawing a gun out of the holster with his left hand. Twilight grinned smugly.

"OBJECTION!" She declared.

"Oh, what is it this time?" Tails sounded annoyed.

"You said Moonlight used his left hand?" Twilight said.

"Yes..." Dexter nervously sweat.

"Moonlight is right-handed!"

The people gathered in the courtroom began chattering. A few strikes of Bandit's gavel against the desk regained everyone's attention. "Order, please! Order!" The guinea pig pleaded.

"Explain why Moonlight used his left hand to shoot Sarah?" Twilight asked.

"Erm...well..." Dexter continued to sweat. "Well...it was an accident."

"How and why?"

"He was trying to prove to her he was ambidextrous...that he can use both left and right hands equally! He drew the gun out of the holster with his left hand and gave it a twirl in the air...unfortunately, he caught it at a bad angle...a Sarah was shot." Dexter said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Moonlight stood where he was sitting. "YOU shot her! Admit it!"  
>The courtroom erupted in conversation again.<p>

"ORDER! I will have ORDER!" Bandit shouted. The chattering eventually quieted down. "Mr. Lee Shift, I believe we will get nowhere with the topic at hand right now."

"Judge Bandit is correct." Tails tugged at his sleeve. "This current topic will not advance us much further. Please, Mr. Lee Shift, tell us what happened after the gunshot."

"Oh! Of course..." Dexter said. "Well, after Moonlight realized he shot her, he re-holstered the gun and ran out of the house. I followed him...after all, I can't just let a murderer run away free."

"OBJECTION!" Twilight shouted. "State the gun was only fired once?!"

"Ack!" Dexter nervously wrung his hands.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Bandit roared. "Dexter, what is the meaning of this?"

"I...um...I, ah..."

"OBJECTION!" Tails shouted. He calmly shrugged, shaking his hands. "It appears a further investigation of the crime scene is now in order. Officer Ginny!"

"Yes, sir?" The officer asked.

"Please conduct another investigation of the scene of the crime. Examine the bullet found in Sarah's body and compare it to the murder weapon."

"Sir, yes sir!" Ginny saluted and left the courtroom in a hurry.

"And now, while that is being carried out, let's continue." The fox said.  
>"Yes. Mr. Lee Shift, please tell us how the second bullet was fired?" Bandit asked.<p>

"I...ah..." Dexter stuttered.

"You're Honor." Twilight said. "Request that Moonlight testify!"

"The defendant?" Bandit blinked. "An unusual request...but I grant him permission. Let the defendant take the stand!"

Dexter and Moonlight switched places, the hedgefox looking angry.

"Please testify about what happened that night." Tails asked.

"Sarah, Dexter and I were in Sarah's house, true." Moonlight said. "We were talking about my father. Dexter suddenly drew a gun on me...but Sarah saved me...and for her actions, she was killed. I ran out of her house, followed by this crazed a***. He must have lost me for a little while; but he found me and tried to shoot at me. I didn't have much of a choice. I drew my weapon and shot him. He ran away shortly afterward."

"HOLD IT!" Tails said. "So you admit you had a firearm on you?"

"N-No! Well, Yes... But not the one we had in court before officer Ginny ran off with it." Moonlight said.

"Not The murder weapon?" Tails continued.

"I wouldn't say murder, but no, not that weapon..." Moonlight said.

"HOLD IT!" Twilight shouted. "Moonlight said he shot Dexter?"

"Yes and your point is?" Tails asked.

"If this was true, there would be medical records in nearby clinics that state he had a bullet removed from somewhere in his body!"

"Ngh!" Tails growled.

"Actually, he is lying!" Dexter smirked from the witness bench. He raises his shirt and no bullet wounds were on his body.

Tails regained his composure. "Then this makes his testimony false and wiped clean! But, let's discuss this topic at hand. Specifically, where did Dexter's weapon disappear to?"

"Um..." Moonlight stuttered.

"If you cannot prove this simple fact, then I'm afraid the defendant's testimony is nothing but a false lead."

"OBJECTION!" Twilight shouted. "Maybe Ginny will unearth something in her secondary investigation...?"

"Well, if this trial cannot continue without some concrete evidence, this trail will be suspended for a recess." Bandit said.

"We will regroup in 30 minutes. Court adjourned."

She slammed the gavel down.

"Are you sure you shot the guy?!" Twilight growled, pacing angrily in front of the courtroom doors.

XxXxXxXx

"OF COURSE! He must have my regeneration ability; that thieving bastard." Moonlight responded.

"Everything points to you!" Twilight hissed. "This guy is a professional!"

"Ahem,"

Twilight spun around to see Tails, who offered a short bow. "I see you are finally coming to your senses."

"How so?" Twilight sighed.

"You have your doubts about your client." Tails grinned coolly. "Finally."

"Go away." Twilight muttered. She began to pace faster.

XxXxXxXx

"The trial for Moonlight Booster is now back in session!" Bandit said. "Officer Ginny, your findings?"

"Ma'am! Nothing to report!" Ginny stood at the witness stand, saluting. "There was no additional evidence pointing to Dexter as the killer!"

"Very well." Bandit said.

"Clearly, this trial has reached its conclusion." Tails shrugged and shook his head. "At last."

"OBJECTION!" Twilight shouted. "What about analyzing the fingerprints one last time?!"

"It won't change anything!" Tails snapped. "Moonlight Booster is guilty! There is no way you can talk him out of this!"

Twilight bit her lip. For the first time in a long time, she was at a loss of words.

"I see no reason to further extend this trial." Bandit raised the gavel. "I find Mr. Moonlight Booster guilty of the murder of Sarah Trinity."

"NO!" Moonlight's shout echoed throughout the courtroom with the bang of the gavel.

Twilight slumped at the defense's desk, mind and body numb from the first loss she had ever sustained.

**Moonlight: NOOOOOO! PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (His voice disappears in the prison bus.)**

**Johnny: Maybe now I'll get some peace and qu-**

**Razor: I TOLD YOU! NEVER TOUCH MY DVR! YOU DELETED SEASON NINE OF SUPERNATURAL! NOW HOW WILL I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO CASTIEL NOW THAT HE DOSEN'T HAVE HIS GRACE!**

**Shredder: That show is lame anyway!**

**Gauntlet: (Used as a medieval flail.) WHAAAAAA!**

**Johnny: …. Enjoy, read, review and remember; stay chaotically insane, my little psychopaths… RAZOR! CASTIEL DIES IN SEASON NINE!**

**Razor: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**


	3. The Case is Closed

**_Johnny: (In pewdiepie's voice) in the previous episode..._**

**Tails: Objection!**

**Twilight: Hold it!**

**Random prisoner: You like Candy Canes?**

**Moonlight: no... (Whimpers.)**

**_Johnny: And the Epic story continues..._**__

Twilight slumps at the bar, depressed at her humiliating defeat. She was embarrassed that she believed him and failed to protect a client. She drinks some of the whisky down. She sighs in defeat.

"Hey." M.I.R.A, one of Moonlight's best friends, walks over as the bartender. "You okay Twi?"

"Nooo... I lost my first case." She groans glumly.

"Oh... Well, it'll be okay. It's just your first."

"It was defending Moonlight for murder."

"Oooh... yeah, nevermind. That's horrible. You really think he did it?" She asked.

"No. It's Moonlight we're talking about."

"Good point. But, still..." M.I.R.A Trails off.

"No still." Twilight sits up. "Moonlight is annoying, moronic, insane, immature dick; but not a murderer."

"Good point again. But, the evidence stacks up against him."

"Yeah..." She sighed. She lays her head again and gasps. Dexter was walking and talking to a shady figure. "Hey. Do me a favor... go ease drop on them?" Twilight asked. M.I.R.A nodded and walks over, wiping the table behind them. She does for a few minutes and walks over to twilight.

"What you hear?' She asked.

"Something about, 'His powers worked against him.'" She shrugs. Twilight ponders and looks curious.

"I gotta go." She pays and leaves. Back at the evidence locker, she's looking over everything. She looks at the gun and examines the fingerprints. She thinks about the empty rounds. She sighs.

"The heck? I thought I missed something..." She sighed. She lifts the gun and looks at it. Moonlight's fingerprints where all over the gun. On the barrel, on the handle and trigger, on the-.

"What a minute... Is this?" She clocks the gun and the hammer falls back. The firing pin was gone. She takes the clip out, but there was no clip.

"Stranger and Stranger... Wait a minute. Why would moonlight take the firing pin and the clip?" She checks the Witness report. Dexter claims that Moonlight fired the gun at him. But, according to C.S.U, the gun didn't have a firing pin and officers didn't find one on him and figured he hid it; to avoid fingerprints.

"But... Why would he need to take the firing pin out? The gun wasn't fired... or was it?" She looked at the clip and read the C.S.U Report. The gun was fully loaded, but went into evidence locker with three missing. It was fired.

"Moonlight didn't have the pin... but, someone else could've had it on them..." She gasped.

"Impossible! He didn't have any wounds!"

"Yeah, but I have his abilities." There was a voice behind her. A gun clocked. She turns and sees the real killer.

"You! You killed Sarah!"

"Yes, I did. I was hired By Moonlight's dad to murder Moonlight. Killed the wrong person, and decided to have him thrown into jail in the anti-zone. I almost succeeded. Actually, I did. Tomorrow, he gets shipped out. He'll be stripped of his powers, making him possible to be killed. He'll die in prison." He smirked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Twilight smirked.

"You don't." He raises the gun and starts firing. Twilight dives out of the way and runs.

"You're not going to get away with this!" The killer growls. He chases after her. She pulls her phone out and smiles. Her phone was recording the conversation. All she needed was a picture of the killer, and she had her evidence.

She dodges some bullets fired at her. If she could survive this encounter, she could get him out of jail. She yelps, falling from getting shot in the leg. She looks back at him, gun at her face. He appears from the shadow. It was Dexter.

"When Moonlight dies, tell him who it was that killed Sarah." He smirks. He points the gun into her temple. Gun fires… and Dexter falls.

"Tell him yourself." Moonlight smirk, from behind. Sirens go up and cops surround the area. They tackle Moonlight and pin him down, cuffing him. Dexter groans, getting pinned as well.

**(In Court)**

"There is the truth your honor. I escaped, not that it was hard, and tracked him down. I knew he was the murderer from the moment I saw him. The tape proves he killed her and threatens to kill me and Twilight Sparkle. I shot him in self-defense, but not in murder." Moonlight said, in cuffs at the witness stand.

"Well… You did break out of prison, but seeing as you brought a legendary Assassin to justice, you are hereby acquitted." Bandit said, slamming the gravel. Moonlight is uncuffed and as he passed by Dexter, he stopped them and looked in his eyes.

"When you see my dad, tell him this." He whispers in his ear. Dexter spat at him. He hugs and twirls Twilight tightly.

"Well, I guess you are the greatest attorney around." Tails said, packing up.

"And you're the greatest prosecutor around. If I had to go against anyone; I'm glad it was you." She smiled. He smirked.

"Come on! Let's get wasted!" Moonlight cheers, dragging the two.

**(At the Bar)**

"To new friends and foes!" Moonlight toasts.

"To Freedom!" Twilight giggles, Toasting with him.

"I do have to ask moonlight. What did you whisper to Dexter?" tails drank.

"Something that'll piss off my dad to no end." He smirks. A couple of humans walked over. One all dressed up in black and the other looking like a brony hipster with High Class.

"That was a hell of a trial Moonlight, good job!" The brony smirked.

"Thanks." Moonlight smiled.

"Pff. Yeah, right. I could do better than a mock Phoenix Wright trial." The girl shrugged.

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused, but the brony.

"Nothing!" The brony pushed her away. "No more breaking the fourth wall Ghosty!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

**(In The Anti-Zone)**

Alarms go off, the whole prison is freaking out. Dexter had escaped and killed half of the guards. He heads off to Chaos's castle. He walks in and bows before him.

"Sir… I have failed." He sighed.

"I know… I saw." Chaos growls. A whip goes down on his back, making Dexter growl in pain.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Shut up! You have failed. You're lucky I don't kill you." He huffs.

"Sir… Moonlight brings a message." Fire swirls around him. A tall slender fire fox appears in a fiery dress.

"Moonlight sends a message? Well, isn't that nice of our son to try and keep in contact." She smirks.

"What is this… Message?" Chaos stands, a tall dark hedgehog.

"He said to tell you… 'That he's coming… and coming for blood, for vengeance… for Pure Chaos and Hell.'" He looks up at him. Chaos growls and roars, echoing through out all of Siubom!

**Johnny: that was awesome!**

**Ghostking: I've seen better.**

**Moonlight: I'm such awesome and great son**

**Ghostking: And I'm a bird.**

**Johnny: Sorry this was so short, didn't have much left to add…**


End file.
